


Bellarke Fic Week

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke Fic Week, F/M, First Dates, Road Trips, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my collection for Bellarke Fic Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Just Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's AU

Sitting at the bar Clarke lets her head drop hitting the wood below her softly. She had a glass of vodka in one hand and box of chocolates near the other. It was Valentine’s Day the dreariest day of the year for Clarke. To everyone else though this was a day of love, laughter, happiness and for some lucky few a night of great sex.

Not for Clarke though. Today was just another day that especially reminded her of what had all those years ago on February 14th. It was just the day that she had found out her boyfriend had been cheating on her, or rather she was the one helping him cheat.

Clarke had shut herself down after that messy breakup. Even though she did get a new best friend (Raven was kick ass. No doubt about it) after the whole Finn fiasco, it didn’t make the fact that she had lost the ability to trust men or at least men she thought could’ve had something with.

She just sighs at all the thoughts running through her mind before downing her drink and signalling for the bartender to pour her another. The curly haired man does so, even though there was a slight frown on his face.

“This is your sixth drink of the night, princess and I’m pretty sure you’re on your second box of chocolates.”

“Shut up Bellamy. Stop bothering me and just pour me the damn drink. Also I would appreciate it if you could leave the bottle out for me.”

Clarke glares up at her other best friend Octavia’s older brother. Clarke has known Bellamy for years a downside of having been Octavia’s friend for so long. The two of of them had a rocky relationship, what will all the arguing and name calling. They only got along with one another when Octavia was around considering the fact that neither one wanted to be reprimanded by her.

Clarke just didn’t like anything about Bellamy Blake. He acted like a self righteous asshole all the time and he was always calling her princess in that condescending tone. Bellamy Blake was the bane of her existence. She should’ve know that he would’ve been working tonight though but she hadn’t felt like finding another bar to wallow in and besides Clarke assumed that Bellamy would’ve been off wooing some girl all day in an effort to get her into bed later tonight.

Bellamy just glares at the blonde girl in front of him before slamming the glass onto the counter and sliding it over to her. He leaves the bottle of vodka on top as well. Clarke could get hammered for all he cared. He had better things to worry about like whether Octavia would kill him or not if he didn’t take care of her best friend.

Bellamy sighs glancing back at Clarke out of the corner of his eye as he continues to clean some glasses. Clarke was now on her 10th glass of the night and she was still cramming chocolates into her mouth, face flushed. By now Bellamy was getting a little worried even though he would never admit it. This was Clarke they were talking about , a girl who had been a pain in his ass for years. A girl who had pushed his buttons every chance she got.

Bellamy would be lying though if he said he didn’t care about her at all. Over the years he had developed a sort of fondness of Clarke. He still thought she was a stubborn know it all. It was now just tinged with a little bit of affection.

Bellamy had not been here when the whole Finn thing had blown up. He had been studying abroad for a semester but when he came back and heard all about it from Octavia he was more than ready to beat up that douchebag for hurting Clarke.

She had asked him not to though her eyes dim and a broken smile on her face. That was what fucking broke Bellamy. The light was gone from his princess’ eyes and he was ready to kill Finn for doing that to her. He had held back though, keeping his emotions in check.

It was also around that time that Bellamy realized he was totally and completely in love with his sister’s best friend. With that realization Bellamy had tried to distance himself from Clarke but that was hard to do considering she hung out with Octavia all the time which meant that by default she was always around him as well.

Bellamy’s love for Clarke just grew over the years after Clarke but he did a pretty good job of hiding it. He just acted like how he normally would when he was around and nobody suspected a thing. (Except for Octavia and she only found out because she had gotten Bellamy drunk to find out all his secrets one night)

Bellamy glances back over at Clarke and a frown appears on his face. Clarke was sprawled out across the bar, blonde hair tumbling everywhere. The box of chocolates and bottle of vodka lay forgotten as light snores emitted from her mouth.

Bellamy just shakes his head before making his way over to the sleeping beauty. Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder he shakes her whispering, “Princess I can’t have you sleeping here. You’re scaring off potential customers.”

That was a total lie. The place was dead only a few people scattered throughout the room. Bellamy just needed a reason for Clarke to wake up though.

When said girl doesn’t even stir Bellamy rolls his eyes. Leave it to Clarke to not listen to him and get completely smashed leaving him to take her home. (Not that he minded whatsoever.)

“I’m going to head out early. Think you can handle closing up?”

Miller just nods a knowing smirk stretched across his face. Bellamy rolls his eyes at his friend and co-worker before untying his apron and slipping out from behind the bar to stand next to Clarke.

Arms crossed he stares down at the sleeping girl for a minute before shaking his head, a wry smile on his face. Clarke really needed to start listening to him more often. Bending down he slips an arm underneath her legs and the other around her back effortlessly lifting her up. Clarke immediately wraps her arms around his neck burrowing into his shoulder a small smile on her face.

“Clarke, are you awake?”

Eyes fluttering open to reveal pretty blue eyes Clarke just smiles cheekily nodding drunkenly.

“Well then why did you pretend to be asleep?”

“I wanted you to carry me.”

Clarke’s utterly drunk meaning her words stumble over one another and Bellamy has to hold in a laugh at how damn adorable she sounded. Instead he just shifts his grip on her before bending down again to grab her purse and her coat.

Bellamy is somehow able to toss the coat over Clarke like a blanket so that she would be somewhat covered when they went out into the cold. Clarke just smiles at him through all of this. She also starts to play with the hair at the nape of his neck causing Bellamy’s breath to hitch.

Sounding somewhat strangled Bellamy is able to gasp out, “Princess what are you doing?”

“I’m playing with your hair silly. Your hair is so soft Bell.”

Hearing that nickname come from Clarke’s lips causes a flood of whole new emotions for Bellamy. He takes a deep breath before shifting Clarke in his arms. Instead of replying he just walks out of the bar making his way over to where his car was parked.

“Did you drive here, princess?”

Clarke only nods, still happily running her hands through his hair. Bellamy has a hard time trying to keep a moan from escaping. Her fingers just felt so damn good in his hair.

“I’ll come back for your car after I get you home okay, princess?”

Clarke just nods again not really having a clue as to what was going on. Bellamy sighs making a mental note to never let Clarke drink 10 glasses of vodka again no matter how sad she was.

Reaching his car Bellamy sets Clarke back on her feet, leaning her against the car so she wouldn’t topple over as he takes his keys out. Unlocking the car, he helps Clarke into the seat, making sure she was comfortable with her coat wrapped tightly around her. When he reaches over to click her seat belt into place, Clarke unexpectedly presses a soft kiss to his cheek.

Startled Bellamy stares at the drunk girl with wide eyes before hoarsely asking, “What was that for, princess?”

“Just because you’re the best and I’m glad you’re around.”

On a second note maybe he should get Clarke drunk more often. She was definitely a lot more affectionate than she normally was and he liked it.

“Well anything for the princess.”

Bellamy sends her a small smile before pulling away and closing the door. Making his way around the car, he slips into the driver’s seat. Glancing over at Clarke he smiles softly when he sees her staring out the window, a happy grin stuck to her face.

Putting the car into drive Bellamy starts to make his way to Clarke’s apartment having been there many times to pick Octavia up. Within minutes he’s pulling into the apartment building’s parking lot.

Parking the car Bellamy slips out and walks over to Clarke’s side. He opens the door and grabs her purse before once again lifting her into his arms.

Clarke seemed to really be asleep this time and she snuggles deeper into his chest. Shutting the car door with his hip, Bellamy makes his way into the apartment building, Clarke cradled safely in his arms.

Luckily her apartment was on the first floor so there was no need for Bellamy to climb up any stairs. Reaching her door, Bellamy sets Clarke on the ground once again as he rummages through her bag for her keys. Finding them he swings her door open and picks her up walking inside, shutting the door with his foot.

Bellamy makes his way into Clarke’s bedroom, setting the girl down on the bed as she continues to snore away. He chuckles softly before slipping her shoes off and setting them on the floor.

He untucks the covers before pulling them tightly around Clarke. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Bellamy stares down at Clarke a tired smile on his face. Reaching out he brushes a stray piece of hair away from eyes, fingers trailing across her cheek.

At his touch Clarke shifts and moves closer to him wanting to be as near as possible to his soft touch. Bellamy retracts his hand though. It was time for him to leave. Clarke wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning so it would be best for him to just leave now.

Pushing himself off the bed Bellamy is about to walk away when a hand latches onto his wrist. He turns back around to look at Clarke who was staring at him with sad eyes. (Bellamy  really wondered how she kept pretending to be asleep and he couldn’t even tell.)

“You’re leaving? Will you please stay Bell? I don’t want to be alone.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, princess…”

Clarke’s gaze hardens and she drops her grip on his wrist spitting out, “Right you probably have some chick waiting for you. Thanks for bring me home Bellamy. You can let yourself out.”

Bellamy sighs running a hand through his hair. Dealing with Clarke’s moodiness when she was drunk was not fun at all.

“That’s not what I meant, princess. There is no one waiting for me.”

Clarke looks up at him with skeptical eyes asking, “Really? Then why won’t you stay?”

Bellamy grows uncomfortable a hand immediately going to rub the back of his neck nervously. Shifting his weight from foot to foot, he keeps his gaze on the floor not meeting Clarke’s eyes.

“Um.. because.. you’ll be confused in the morning?”

“No I won’t. I remember everything from when I’m drunk. So please stay Bell.”

With Clarke gazing at him with those big blue pleading eyes Bellamy knows that now there was no way he could say no. Sighing he runs a hand through his hair again before toeing his shoes off and making his way back to the bed.

Clarke immediately scoots over making room for him in her bed. Bellamy slides into the space next to Clarke heart thudding nervously. However when she immediately curls into his side Bellamy can’t help but wrap an arm around her pulling her in close. He leans down planting a soft kiss on her hair and whispering,

“Happy Valentine’s Day, princess.”

“Happy Valentine's Day Bell.”

Clarke’s last thought before she drifts off to sleep in the comfort of Bellamy’s arms was simple.  _‘Today had started out as just another day but now it seemed like today was going to end just a little bit better.’_


	2. Day 2: Phalluses Are Good Luck Charms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road Trip AU

“Kids get into the damn car or we are going to be late!”

Grumbling under their breath everyone clambers into the car Clarke watching them carefully.Once they are all inside the vehicle she looks into the house one last time to make sure that Bellamy had packed everything into the car and they hadn’t forgotten anything or anyone. (They weren’t about to do make that mistake again.)

Satisfied Clarke shuts the front door and locks it before making her way over to the van and getting into the passenger seat. Before buckling herself in she turns around to gaze at everyone making sure they were in the right seats since last time they went on a trip together everyone had picked where they wanted to sit and let’s just say it did not end well.

Noticing a mistake Clarke’s eyes narrow and she practically growls out, “Monty there is no way in hell you’re sitting that close to Jasper. Switch seats with Raven please. The last time you guys were that close you two almost blew up the car.”

Monty mumbles something that suspiciously sounds like, “Damn Clarke and her observant eyes.” before switching seats with Raven and moving to the second row. Happy Clarke turns back to the front and straps herself into the seat ready to get this trip started.

“Can we finally leave princess?”

Rolling her eyes Clarke just nods at Bellamy, smiling softly when he shoots her a grin. Starting the car Bellamy pulls it out of the driveway, getting the van filled with his rowdy friends on the road. Clarke and Bellamy had decided to treat their closest friends to a weekend in Vegas since everyone had finals coming up soon and they had wanted to give them a small break before they all started cramming for their tests. And so they had rented a van and invited everyone they deemed worthy of coming along.

The group consisted of Octavia and her boyfriend Lincoln. The troublesome duo of Monty and Jasper along with Jasper’s girlfriend Maya. Raven and her boyfriend Wick had tagged along as well saying that they had nothing better to do this weekend. Clarke had debated over asking her and Raven’s ex-boyfriend Finn too but she had decided against it when she remembered that every time Bellamy got near Finn he almost always ends up beating the shit out of him. And so this was how the ragtag group of friends had decided to make a spontaneous trip to Vegas the city of lights.

The first few minutes of the trip are somewhat silent as everyone just talks amongst themselves but as soon as Bellamy looks into the mirror and sees Octavia getting very close to Lincoln all hell breaks loose.

“Octavia you better not start making out with Lincoln or I swear to god I will turn this car back around and drop you off at home.”

“God Bellamy, we aren’t doing anything so just relax and focus on driving or you’re going to get us into an accident.”

Clarke actually agreed with Octavia and so she places a calming hand on Bellamy’s arm saying, “She’s right Bell. Just keep your eyes on the road. I’ll watch Octavia.”

Everyone laughs as Octavia lets out a very loud and annoyed groan. Bellamy relaxes and brings his attention back to the road, happy about not having to worry about what Octavia was up to. As he continues to drive he decides that everyone needed a lesson on history and he was going to be the one to give it to them.

“Alright listen up everyone! The last time we went on a trip together around an hour of the way in you guys got bored and decided that almost blowing things up would be fun.”

(Really having a mechanic, chemist and electrical engineer in the same car was never a good thing.)

“Well this time I’ve come prepared. For the next hour you guys get to hear some very interesting facts about ancient Rome. You ready?”

This time there are collective groans from everyone as they take in Bellamy’s words. They all got enough history facts from just being friends with Bellamy. There was really no need them for learn to even more things. Everyone in the car could probably recite random facts in their sleep if asked.

Clarke is the only one who lets out a small laugh. She actually was on board with what Bellamy had planned considering she also had her own list.

“And after you guys are done with history. I’ll be here to tell you interesting facts about the human body.”

An even bigger groan escapes from everyone’s mouth at Clarke’s words. If Bellamy was bad about history facts then Clarke was even worse when it came to facts about the body. Studying to be a doctor Clarke learned a lot of weird and random things about the human body. She also had a tendency to share those facts with everyone even if they didn’t really care.

“So did you guys know that gladiator blood was used to cure sicknesses such as infertility and epilepsy? Phalluses were used as good luck charms. People wore them on jewelry and they hung them in doorways to ward off evil.”

“Wait are you saying that ancient Romans carried around dicks everywhere? That’s so cool.”

At Wick’s question everyone groans again and Raven is the one who reaches over and smacks him upside the head saying, “Now you’ve done it you idiot. He’s never going to shut up now. We are all doomed.”

Bellamy grins over at Clarke before launching into a very fascinating (note the sarcasm) lecture about how phalluses were used as charms and the Romans hung them up on wind chimes putting them in every door way to make sure evil spirits didn’t enter the house.No one was going to be bored on this road trip that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)!


	3. Day 3: Just Bellamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Date AU

Checking her reflection in the mirror, Clarke tries to find any imperfection in appearance that she’s unpleased with but Octavia had done a wonderful job. Clarke looked great and no one was going to argue on it. Taking a deep breath Clarke smooths down the front of her shirt, nerves creeping up on her.

“Relax Clarke everything is going to be just fine. I mean it’s Bellamy we’re talking about.”

Octavia was right. This was Bellamy they were talking about. The same Bellamy she had known for years. The Bellamy she had grown up with, the Bellamy that had spent most of her life teasing the crap out of her. This was the same Bellamy that was always getting on her nerves.

So why exactly was she nervous? Maybe it was because this was Bellamy there were talking about. Everything was about to change after this night. Once Clarke had realized that she was kind of in love with her best friend’s older brother she had done everything possible to try and get over him. (Cue getting screwed over by a cheating ex-boyfriend. Bellamy was not happy when he heard about that.)

Clarke sighs before adjusting her shirt one last time and turning to face Octavia who was sitting on the bed just watching Clarke with a small smile on her face.

“You look great Clarke. Stop worrying about it. Besides Bellamy thinks you look hot no matter what.”

A grin works its way onto Clarke’s face and some of her nerves fade away. Octavia was right. Bellamy liked her back. This date was going to go just fine. They were going to have a great time together and it would all be okay.

Grabbing her purse from the dresser Clarke slings it over her shoulder before making her way to the living room with Octavia trailing behind her where Bellamy was waiting for the two girls to emerge. As soon as he hears footsteps coming his way Bellamy shoots up from the couch a grin stretched across his face.

“You look great.”

“Of course I do and it’s all thanks to your sister.”

Octavia just beams before shooing the two out of the house saying, “Go before you guys decide to call this thing off. Also I’m going to be at Lincoln’s tonight so you guys will have the place all to yourselves.”

There’s a sly smirk on Octavia’s face that makes a blush appear on both Clarke and Bellamy’s cheeks which was really quite a task. Clarke just shakes her head before walking out of the apartment Bellamy following after her but not before he reminds Octavia to be safe and everything. She just rolls her eyes before unceremoniously shoving him out the door.

Clarke lets a little giggle slip out of her mouth as she takes in Bellamy’s disgruntled look. At the sound he turns to look at her, face lighting up with a grin. Bellamy offers an arm out to Clarke saying, “Well since we were kicked out, shall we go on our way?”

Slipping her arm into Bellamy’s Clarke just nods and lets him lead the way down the hallway. As they walk Clarke is the first to speak.

“So where are we going for this first date of ours?”

“You’re going to love it and since I know you hate surprises I’m going to be so kind as to tell you where we are going.”

Clarke laughs lightly before waiting for Bellamy to continue.

“We, princess, are going to the Natural Museum of Art and History.”

Clarke’s eyes widen slightly and she can’t keep the delight off her face or out of her voice. Gripping Bellamy’s arm tightly she exclaims, “I’ve been meaning to go there for the past few weeks but I just haven’t had the time!”

A low chuckle slips through Bellamy’s lips before he speaks, “I may or may not have asked Octavia what you would want to do.”

“Well I’m glad you did. I can’t wait for this Bell!”

“If I didn’t know better princess I would think you’re more excited about going to look at the art then spending time with me.”

“You’re one to speak. I’m sure you’re just as excited to see all the cool history facts.”

“Touche princess.”

They both laugh merrily knowing that Bellamy was just as passionate about history as much Clarke was about art. The two could talk for hours about their love for each subject. (Much to the annoyance of their friends.)

Clarke should not have been worried at all because as Octavia had said, ‘This was Bellamy.’ and he probably knew Clarke better than she did herself. So really there hadn’t been any reason to fret so much, since it was just Bellamy and everything was going to turn out perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)!


	4. Day 4: Right Time, Right Place, Right Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First I Love You AU

The first time he says, “I love you” to her, he doesn’t mean to. There’s no planning, no thought, no grand gesture. (Then again who does plan these kinds of things?) It kind of slips through just like that while they are running around the house like the children they really are. Clarke giggling happily and Bellamy with a wide grin on his face.

As soon as the words make their way past Bellamy’s lip he stops in the middle of the room staring at Clarke with wide eyes. For once the normally cocky smooth talking bad boy is at a lost for words. He has no idea what he could say that would make this whole situation disappear. It’s not like his words were a lie. It was just that Bellamy knew that Clarke wasn’t ready to hear them yet. Not after what had happened with her last boyfriend. So he had told himself he would wait. He would wait until she was ready to hear those words again.

However it seemed like Bellamy just couldn’t wait. Seeing Clarke act like such a little carefree kid after all the hurt she had been through made something blossom in Bellamy’s heart and before he knew it, the words were out. Now here they were, stuck at a crossroads, not knowing which way to go. At least Bellamy had no clue what to do. Clarke on the other hand knew exactly what she wanted.

“Clarke- I didn’t mean to… Just ignore…”

Before Bellamy can say another word Clarke has crossed the room and pressed her lips against his effectively shutting him up. Shocked only for a second Bellamy wraps his arms around her waist pulling in her closer so he could kiss her deeply. Clarke is the first to pull away a giant grin on her face.

“I love you too you idiot.”

Nothing could describe the smile that lights up Bellamy’s whole face at her words. He looks down at Clarke with soft eyes and a gentle smile whispering, “Good because I’m not going anywhere for a long time.”

“And I don’t plan on letting you go anytime soon.”

Clarke laughs quietly before leaning up to meet Bellamy’s lips which were already making their way back down to hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck Clarke pulls Bellamy in never wanting to let go.

So maybe the first time they said, “I love you” to one another wasn’t some big deal. They didn’t plan a fancy date or were in the midst of great sex. Rather they had been in a caring moment where the other knew exactly what to say to make everything better. They had been at the right time in the right place and he had said just the right words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)!


	5. Day 5: Surprises, Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suprise Party AU

Clarke sighs tiredly running the needle through her patient’s skin over and over again. She had been stitching people up for god knows how long now and to say she was tired was an understatement. Tying the thread and placing a bandage over the stitches she smiles wanly at the girl before her saying, “You’re all good Lila. You can head back to the your cabin now. Just be careful. I don’t want you back here saying you pulled your stitches.”

“Okay! Thanks Clarke, I’ll see you around.”

Clarke just nods at the girl tiredly and watches as she scurries out of the medbay. Taking a deep breath Clarke plops down onto one of the cots wanting to take a break before she had to go see what else had to be done around camp, Laying back on the bed her eyes flutter shut as she slowly drifts off into a fitful sleep.

A sleep that is disturbed by a rowdy curly haired man bursting into the room. As Bellamy looks around the room his eyes softened at the sight of a sleeping Clarke but he doesn’t let it get to him, choosing instead to dart over to the sleeping girl to wake her up.

“Clarke! Wake up! We need you!”

Startled awake Clarke jerks up eyes wide and hair sticking up messily. Bellamy has to hold in a giggle at seeing the normally composed Clarke look so frazzled. Clarke has a knife from the table next to her gripped in her hand as she gazes around the room worriedly looking for the threat.

When she sees Bellamy standing in front of her with a grin stretched across his face, a scowl appears on her own and she practically spits out,

“What the hell Bellamy? I haven’t slept in god knows how many hours and you decide to wake me up?”

“Yes now get up. We have somewhere to go.”

Knowing that there was no way she could say no what with being a leader and all, Clarke just sighs again before pushing herself up from the bed. Bellamy is there to place a steadying hand on her shoulder and she leans into it for a minute before straightening up and walking out of the sick ward, Bellamy on her heels.

“Where are we even going and what do you need my help with?”

“We are going to Raven’s. She needs help with something. You’ll see. Now shush princess.”

Clarke rolls her eyes muttering under her breath, “And you couldn’t taken care of it? What are you even good for then?”

Bellamy just chuckles knowing that this was Clarke’s sleepiness talking and not actually her. Clarke tended to get cranky and rude when she was tired. Placing a hand on the small of her back, Bellamy steers the sleep laden girl in the right direction.

The two of them come upon Raven’s workshop/living space pretty quickly. (The camp was still rather small as they continued their efforts to build more cabins and housing for everyone.) Bellamy stands behind Clarke a hand in between her shoulders.

“What are we doing here Bellamy? Can’t you just take care of it? I want to go back to sleep.”

“Come on Clarke. Just go into the damn room and see what Raven wants. You know she won’t stop bugging me until she can talk to you.”

Clarke groans softly before relenting and making her way into the small garage where Raven most likely was. As she walks Clarke pays no attention to her surroundings choosing instead to curse Bellamy under her breath, which means she’s really shocked when everyone comes out of the shadows screaming,

“Surprise!”

Shocked Clarke jerks back hitting Bellamy in the chest as she tries to get away from everyone. When she realizes that it was just her friends she grows confused asking, “What’s going on here? Why are you guys all yelling, ‘Surprise’ at me?”

“Did you really forget?”

Looking at Octavia with a raised eyebrow Clarke only asks, “Forget what?”

Everyone groans simultaneously while Clarke only looks around confused as hell. Bellamy is the only one who is holding in laughter as he looks at the blonde haired girl in front of him.

Jasper is the one who puts Clarke out of her misery saying, “Clarke it’s your goddamn birthday! How did you even forget?”

“It is?”

“Yes!”

Everyone sounds exasperated but they were really looking at Clarke with soft eyes and fond smiles. She really did work herself too hard. This was a chance for everyone to do something special for her for once. Instead of her always running around tired, they wanted Clarke to have the best birthday ever.

“So you guys did all of this because it was my birthday?”

“Of course! You’re the best leader we could hope for. It’s the least we could do.”

“Oh.”

Clarke is suddenly overwhelmed with a flood of emotions and she can feel tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. She turns around abruptly burying her face in Bellamy’s chest as to hide her tears.

Bellamy’s arms immediately goes around the girl doing his best to comfort her. Sleepy Clarke was also a very emotional Clarke. Rubbing a hand down her back soothingly everyone just waits for Clarke to face them again, knowing that she needed a moment to get her emotions under check. After everything they had been through together, Clarke was amazed that everyone still cared about her. After all the bad decisions she had made, she had thought they would all just abandon her.

Pulling herself together Clarke wipes her tears away and turns to face her friends with a smile. Bellamy steps back allowing Clarke to say what she wants. 

“Thank you guys so much. This is more than I could’ve ever hoped for and I can’t even believe you guys remembered.”

“Well we have to, since you can’t seem to do it yourself.”

A chuckle escapes Clarke’s lips and before she knows it she’s being swarmed by warm arms as everyone collectively hugs her. With Clarke in the middle she finally thinks that just maybe things were going to get better and she knew that no matter what she had a great group of friends supporting her along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)!


	6. Day 6: Scars Only Run Skin Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're Beautiful AU

Staring down at herself in the reflection of the water Clarke sighs softly, taking in her appearance. She could vaguely make out her features in the murky water of the river and to be honest she didn’t like what she saw. Ignoring the many scars crisscrossing her back and arms and stomach, Clarke instead focuses on ridding herself of the dirt that was everywhere. She never had any time to take a good bath or really clean herself so she was going to take advantage of these few precious minutes.

Octavia had managed to get some soap from the Grounders and she had given some to Clarke a soft smile on her face saying, “I’m pretty sure you need some of this a lot more than I do.”

Clarke had only grinned and accepted the gift with a laugh. Now she used it generously lathering up her body and scrubbing away all the grime that had built up over the past few weeks. Finally deeming herself clean enough Clarke slips out of the water and grabs the new set of clothes she had gotten from Octavia as well.

She’s just latching her bra on when Bellamy comes crashing through the words a question on his lips. That soon dies though as he takes in the sight of a half naked Clarke. For a minute Clarke feels nervous and grabs her shirt trying to cover up her body from Bellamy’s awestruck gaze.

That all disappears though when Bellamy all but whispers, “You’re beautiful.”

Before she knows it a blush appears on Clarke’s cheeks and she’s ducking her head trying to avoid Bellamy’s gaze. She quickly pulls on her pants and shirt before saying, “No, I’m not. Now is there something you need?”

“Clarke you’re absolutely gorgeous.”

“Stop it Bellamy. Just tell me why you crashed through the forest like an elephant.”

“Some idiot was messing around and may have cut himself.”

Bellamy just waves a hand dismissively before moving closer to Clarke. Placing a gentle hand on her hip and using the other to tilt her head up to look at his, he says, “Clarke you know that you’re pretty right?”

“I don’t think so. I have too many scars. They are ugly.”

“No princess, your scars only make you prettier. They show just how strong you are. They showed that you survived everything that has been thrown your way. Besides scars only run skin deep. Your soul is still beautiful as ever.”

Looking into Bellamy’s deep brown eyes she can tell he’s being sincere and that brings a soft smile to her face. She leans up on tiptoe to peck his cheek quickly before darting away.

“We better get back to camp. We don’t want that idiot to hurt himself even more.”

Clarke looks up at Bellamy grinning before she whispers, “Thanks Bellamy. It meant a lot.”

“Anytime princess, anytime.”

She scurries back to camp leaving a grinning Bellamy by the river and a slight jump in his heart beat. He shakes his head before following after Clarke his stunning princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)!


	7. Day 7: This Is How You Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is Pregnant AU

"When do you think we should tell them?" 

Clarke stares down at her ever growing belly a small smile on her face. Her stomach wasn't big enough yet for anyone to actually tell that she was pregnant but she was getting there. Another few more pounds and people would start questioning. Especially with Bellamy hovering wherever she went.

Sighing Clarke just shrugs before turning to face Bellamy. Hands still resting on her stomach she says, "I don't know. We are going to have to tell them eventually. I mean my stomach is only going to get bigger. Besides a baby suddenly appearing is a bit hard to explain." 

At that exact moment Octavia chooses to walk into Bellamy and Clarke's cabin. As soon as she hears Clarke's words her mouth drops open and her eyes widen dramatically. Clarke just sighs softly waiting for the flood of questions that she knew was about to come. 

"You're pregnant? I'm going to be an aunt? Why the hell haven't you told us yet?"

Bellamy is the one to reply a soft grin stretched across his face. "We were actually just planning how to tell you guys." 

 "What do you mean planning? This is how you do it." 

And with that Octavia walks out of the cabin, into the middle of the camp. Cupping her hands around her mouth she yells, "Guess what, everyone? Clarke's pregnant!"

The effect is instantaneous. Almost immediately everyone is crowding into their cabin shouts filling the small house.

 "When are you due Clarke?"

 "Do you know what gender?" 

 "What are you going to name the baby?" 

Clarke grins at Bellamy and he smiles back in return. The two join hands before standing up and facing the crowd that had gathered in their room. 

Whispering under her breath Clarke says, "Next time lets not have Octavia announce anything to the whole camp." 

Bellamy squeezes her hand gently saying, "Agreed." 

So that was how Octavia announced the news of Clarke being pregnant with Jason Blake her first child. The next time Clarke got pregnant she was the one to tell everyone not Auntie Octavia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)!


	8. Day 8: Convince Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding AU

Making Clarke Griffin wait for you was not a good idea. She was a very impatient woman who couldn’t stand a person being even so much as a minute late. So if you are ever late to a meeting with Clarke Griffin be ready to have her yell at you for a good five minutes before she starts actually talking to you. 

Tapping the top of the table furiously, Clarke glances down at her watch looking at the minutes tick by. She was going to be late if he never showed up. Cursing Octavia under her breath Clarke is about to stand up and head to the wedding by herself (who needs a date anyway?) when he walks through the door.

Eyes scanning the little restaurant Bellamy’s looks for the familiar head of blonde hair. Finally finding her, he makes his way over to Clarke his steps heavy and a scowl stretched across his face. Damn Octavia for making him do this. Damn him for not being able to resist his sister’s wishes. And especially damn Clarke for being so irresistible that he can’t help but want to spend time with her, even though they acted like they hated one another.

Stopping in front of the table where Clarke was seated Bellamy shoves his hands into his pockets and waits for the princess to notice his presence. When she does though all hell breaks loose.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Blake?”

“I heard you needed a date princess. So as always I’ve come to your rescue.”

Clarke glares up at Bellamy her arms crossed across her chest while he justs smirks down at her enjoying their banter like always. Clarke was not amused by any of this and she wanted to know exactly why Bellamy was here.

“The truth now, Blake.”

Sighing Bellamy runs a hand through his hair making the curls stick up even more and Clarke has to resist the urge to lean up and fix them. Bellamy Blake was one attractive motherfucker and Clarke hated him with all her heart. Ever since that day he had walked in on her when she had been changing in Octavia’s room and had decided to be a smart ass and comment on her choice of underwear. (She had been busy that day! Meaning no time to put on the good stuff)

“Well princess, I owe Octavia a favor and so here I am, helping my sister out by helping her best friend out.”

Clarke groans letting her head fall onto the table. She should’ve known that Octavia would pull a stunt like this. That girl had been bugging Clarke for who knows how many years about getting together with her brother. Clarke admits she has thought about Bellamy that way but as soon as he talks any thoughts of them actually being together files out of her head.

“You okay there, princess? We wouldn’t want to be late.”

“Shut up Blake. Just fucking shut up.”

Clarke can practically hear the grin that is stretched across Bellamy’s face. Only he would feel joy out of torturing Clarke like this. Seeing how as she had no other options Clarke knew that if she didn’t want to be a total laughingstock at the wedding she would have to bring Bellamy. So with a sigh she gets out of her seat and stands next to the man that made her blood boil.

“Let’s just go. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave later.”

As the pair make their way out of the restaurant and to Clarke’s car there is only one thought on her mind. She was never going to let Octavia set her up with a date again.

* * *

 

“Whose wedding are we even going to?”

Glancing over at Bellamy right as they’re about to walk into the church, Clarke lets out a sigh at the question having hoped that he wouldn’t ask her that until she was safely inside the reception hall and had tossed back a few drinks. Taking a deep breath Clarke laces her fingers together before saying, “My ex-boyfriend’s.”

“Why the hell are you going to your ex-boyfriend’s wedding? Wasn’t he the asshole one?”

“Yeah he was. And I’m only going because he personally came and invited me. There was no way I could say no. Not without seeming a like a total loser. So I instead became an idiot and said yes. Then Finn went on to say you should bring a date and I had happily agreed to that as well before I realized I knew virtually no one.”

Seeing Clarke this frazzled made Bellamy grin softly. Normally she was so composed and refined. It was refreshing to see the princess let loose once in awhile. Placing a gentle hand on her arm, Bellamy says, “You know me princess and we are going to show that asshole that he missed out when he cheated on you. He lost his chance with an amazing woman.”

Clarke prided herself on being honest so she was going to have to admit that Bellamy’s words made a deep warmth erupt in the pit of her stomach. A lazy smile stretches across her face and before she knows it she’s taken Bellamy’s hand lacing her fingers with his.

Bellamy is surprised only for a second before he tightens his grip on Clarke’s much smaller hand. The two of them walk into the church hand in hand, the same thought in both their minds. Maybe Octavia had done the right thing by setting them up with one another. Maybe just maybe tonight wouldn’t be as much of a failure as Clarke had originally thought. Maybe Bellamy would actually be bearable company and she would be able to get through this wedding. Just don’t tell Octavia any of this.

* * *

 

Throughout the wedding ceremony Bellamy had kept a tight grip on Clarke’s hand never once letting go. Whenever she felt nervous or anxious he would reassuringly squeeze her hand and send her soft smile making all of Clarke’s worried thoughts fade away. Clarke was glad that he was by her side even though she would never admit it out loud.

The two of them were now seated at a table glasses of champagne in both their hands. They were in their own world just talking to one another and not paying attention to what happened around them. Clarke learned about the historical dig that Bellamy might be going on in the future while he learned about how she was using new watercolor techniques in her art class.

“Clarke, I’m so glad you could make it!”

Stiffening at the voice that suddenly appeared Clarke turns around to face her asshole ex-boyfriend Finn. Smiling thinly she forces out, “I’m just so happy to have been able to make it. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Finn just smiles at her and there is something dangerous about his smile. Something that didn’t sit right with Bellamy. He moves closer to Clarke placing a protective hand on the small of her back. She turns to face to him, smiling gratefully. This draws Finn’s attention and he asks, “Who is this?”

Before Clarke can reply Bellamy has already said, “I’m Bellamy, her boyfriend. I’ve heard so much about you.”

There’s a warning in Bellamy’s voice. He was letting Finn know that he had made the wrong choice. He had made the wrong decision by choosing to let Clarke go but it worked out for him, since Bellamy was now the one with the girl. A scowl sets across Finn’s face and he growls out, “Well it’s nice to meet you. We should be meeting the rest of our guests. I’ll talk to you later Clarke.”

Clarke just nods vacantly still shocked that Bellamy had introduced himself as her boyfriend. She doesn’t even turn to stare as Finn stalks away with his arm wrapped around his bride’s waist. Clarke instead was more focused on the man sitting next to her. The man that she thought she hated but it turned out that maybe she just liked him a lot.

“You didn’t have to do that Bellamy”

“Yes I did. I did not like the way he was looking at you princess.”

“Well it’s not any of your concern what way he looks at me. You’re not really my boyfriend.”

“We could change that.”

Eyes widening Clarke looks up at Bellamy in shock wondering if he was being serious or not. Taking in the deep tone of his eyes and realizing that he was in fact speaking the truth, Clarke grins widely before saying, “I’ll think about it. You may have to figure out a way to convince me though.”

Bellamy just smirks before leaning down and closing the gap between their lips. Clarke smiles threading her hands to Bellamy’s curls and tilting his head so she could kiss him better. Pulling away before things go too heated Bellamy whispers against her lips.

“Was that enough to convince you?”

Clarke just grins cheekily whispering back, “I don’t know. You may have to try a little bit harder.”

A low chuckle makes its way past Bellamy’s lips but who was he to deny the princess’ wish. So he brings their lips together again, hands on her waist to pull her in closer. Oh yeah they were definitely going to have to thank Octavia for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)!

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
